


Smut

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Smut

 

  


# Smut AU

This isn't in canon, or even AU…just a little bit of whimsy that came to me one night as I lay waiting for sleep. So I put pen to paper,(or is that fingers to keyboard?) Anyway, here it is, for your enjoyment.  
Heather.

The fingers moved slowly from the shoulders of the dress, the pads of each digit feeling the contours of the material as they moved down, across the smocked bodice, lingering briefly at the satin sash, then on, over the hips and down the sides, admiring the flair of the skirt.  
It was cream, with pretty blue cornflowers and the eyes picked out the details of the pattern. The smocking of the bodice was a little stretched and the puffed sleeves a tad tight, but overall the admirer liked the look. Stepping slightly back from the full length mirror, the dark eyes took in the legs, especially the snow white bobby socks and dark blue Mary Janes. Yes, it was just right, with but one exception. The bulge in front that was tenting the dress. A hand came up to press the hard flesh down, to restore the fall of the fabric, but the quietly shocked voice coming from behind stilled all movement.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard's eyes shifted from his inspection of himself in the mirror and moved sideways to see his lover standing behind him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned, trying to keep his composure. When he spoke his voice was controlled, but he couldn't stop the blood that coloured his face and neck.  
"Hello, Beverly, I thought you were working tonight."  
She dismissed his comment and pointed at him.  
"How long, Jean-Luc?"  
In the twenty-fourth century there was little about sexuality that was considered taboo, or deviant, but this was about trust and privacy. Beverly felt betrayed and Jean-Luc, having hidden this aspect of his sexuality for all of his life, didn't know if he was ready to talk about it.  
But there they were and Beverly deserved his honesty, if nothing else but to preserve their new relationship. So, eyes downcast, Jean-Luc muttered softly,  
"For most of my life."  
She took a step closer, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"And you never told me."  
He remained silent, but his erection grew harder, surprising him. Coming close enough to touch him, Beverly gently laid her hand on his chest and whispered,  
"You look…lovely."  
His eyes came up slowly and darkened. Biting her lower lip, Beverly asked,  
"When you're dressed like this, do you kiss like a man…or a woman?"  
He swallowed and tenderly took her face in his hands.  
"You be the judge."  
He kissed her with both tenderness and passion, his erection throbbing under the dress. Beverly pulled him to her, moaning into his mouth before pulling back, staring intently with smoky blue eyes.  
"I want you…now."  
Taking her by the shoulders, Jean-Luc's voice was husky as he said,

"And I want you, but Beverly…can I…"  
She put her finger on his lips.  
"Yes, you can keep the dress on, but the shoes have to go."  
He growled as he kissed her, toeing off the shoes. He pushed her against the wall and quickly undid her uniform, pulling it down and off her body. Beverly grabbed the hem of the dress and lifted it, looking down at his leaking, throbbing penis, jutting proudly out from his groin. He gave her no more time for contemplation. Grabbing her thighs, he lifted her off her feet and shoved himself deeply inside her. She cried out, gripping his shoulders and he began to piston in and out of her.  
He could feel the hem of the dress brushing the backs of his knees and the feeling of Beverly's breasts pushed up against the bodice drove him the highest state or arousal he'd ever experienced.  
He gasped,  
"Oh God, Beverly, I'm going to come!"  
Beyond coherent thought, Beverly let go with one hand to quickly rub her clit. As Jean-Luc ejaculated powerfully inside her, her own orgasm ripped through her, making her cry out and cling to him, shuddering and panting.  
They slowly slid to the floor, still joined. When they had regained their breath, Beverly said quietly,  
"I know the dress is mine, but the socks and shoes?"  
He smiled for the first time.  
"Replicated."  
Quiet for a few moments, Beverly whispered,  
"We can do this whenever you want, but no shoes…okay?"  
Immensely relieved and gratified, Jean-Luc nodded.  
"No shoes."

  



End file.
